


Running Behind

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe picks Caitlin up from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Behind

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "running behind"

When Joe arrives at STAR Labs to pick Caitlin up, he  only has to take one look at her to know she's nowhere near ready. "I'm sorry," she says, biting her lip. "We've just been really busy all day and the tests didn't work out and I'm really running behind and..."

He stops her talking with a kiss and he smiles when he feels her relax in his arms. Pulling away, he rests his forehead against hers. "Hello."

She giggles. "I needed that."

"Take as long as you need." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll wait."


End file.
